New Bonds
by SJ Smith
Summary: Weeks after Sarah, Elena & the Salvatore brothers kill Klaus Stefan is having a hard time with the fact of regaining his humanity, his feelings for Elena & his new feelings for Sarah. Events take place after my fic "Family Tree" & after epi. 3x12 .


I do not own anything TVD. This is my first attempt at a smut one shot.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm clock ringing reminding me everything was normal and I had a normal life besides being who I was and who I was related to. Klaus had been dead for weeks and we all started to get on with our lives. Elijah promised to leave Mystic Falls and take the remaining of his siblings with him and never return. He gave Elena and I his word but I don't believe he won't be back him or one of his family members out for some kind of revenge. Elena told me I have nothing to worry about because she believed him and it was finally over.<p>

I got ready for school remembering to wear my red stone spelled necklace. I had Bonnie remove the spell that affected other vampires so it was safe to wear around the Salvatore brothers. I headed down stairs to have some tea. The coffee machine was already on I imaged it was Alaric because Elena spent the night at the boarding house with Damon.

I finished my tea and headed to the door. Half way open someone was standing in the frame.

"Stefan?"

"Hello."

"Elena's not here and Alaric left for school already."

"I know. I'm here to speak with you."

"Okay what about?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Sarah the fact that you exist, that you're related to Elena and Katherine."

"Stefan." I said letting out a sigh. "I'm Elena's sister whatever you feel for me you can't. We can't go there.

"I feel so connected to you after the night you killed Klaus."

"I can't talk about this right now I have to get to school."

"I can drive you." He offered. "I have my car."

"I can drive myself but thanks." I said not trying to sound annoyed.

"Okay I will be here after you come home then we can talk."

"Okay Stefan."

He let me leave with my word we will finish what he came over to talk about.

I arrived at school not sure what to think or do about Stefan when I got home. I had no idea what Stefan could be feeling or what to do about it. There was no doubt I was attracted to him but he was my sister's ex-boyfriend I couldn't go there.

History class came around but my head wasn't in school. I walked in the class and took my usual seat. Elena walked in after me with Bonnie and Caroline giving me a worried look since I skipped out on lunch with them. I couldn't face Elena how would I tell her. I gave her a smile back letting her know everything was okay.

Mr. Saltzman was going over the outline of the paper that was due the following Friday. I hadn't picked a topic but I had an idea of what I would write about the town fill of secrets history that had repeated itself. The bell rang and I dreaded the drive home.

"Hey is everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Everything is fine I had a surprising morning. Stefan came to talk to me I didn't let him finish telling me whatever he had to tell me. I wanted to talk to you first. I think he might have feelings for me."

Elena didn't speak for a while taking it all in.

"I can't say that I'm not surprised. I've moved on I'm with Damon now. If you have feels for him I won't stop your happiness." Elena finished with a smile.

"Thanks but I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now."

"Just talk to him and let me know how everything goes."

"Okay. Thanks sister."

I drove home not knowing what was going to happen. Just a vampire waiting for me the very being I hunted and killed.

Stefan was waiting right where I left him the front porch of my house.

"Hey beautiful there." Stefan said in a soft tone.

"Beautiful because I look like Elena or because I look like Katherine?" I said opening the door.

"Beautiful because you look like you Sarah."

"Okay what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I have very strong feelings for you Sarah and I have to act on them."

"What if I don't have the same feelings?"

"I know you do. I tell by your heart rate it increases when you're around me.

"That's probably because you're a vampire and I'm used to killing vampires not talking to them about their feelings.

"I can't do this not to Elena. I feel like I'm stabbing her in the back. She's the only family I have."

"She is happy with Damon and you deserve to be happy to. Are you worried about what people will say?"

"I know she's happy, she actually gave me her blessing when I told her today. I don't care what people say Stefan. I just don't want to hurt anyone. How can I be sure you're over Elena?"

"You can trust me when I say I am over Elena and I want you to be my girlfriend Sarah."

Stefan dropped a bomb on me. He wanted me to be his girlfriend and I wanted to. If he was over Elena and Elena was over him I guess there should be no reason why I couldn't have want I wanted.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend."

Stefan started to kiss me and I didn't deny him. His lips were silky smooth and colder than normal temperature. My body responded to his touch automatically. He picked me up and we went to my bedroom. He sat me down on the edge of the bed removing my shoes than my jeans in silence. He took off his clothes as I watched. His body was muscular and toned. He had a perfect figure that made me want him even more.

Without words he came back to kissing me. I moved to the middle of the bed not breaking our kiss. He began to remove the rest of my clothes so that I matched him. I gasped as he entered me he had a smirk on his face. His man hood was larger than any other that had experienced. With every thrust I was getting closer to my orgasm by the speed he was going I could feel he was near too. My moans grew louder and I hoped no one was home or on their way. Stefan's fangs arose and I exploded with pleasure, pleasure I never felt was running all over my body. We both reached our peek at the same time. It was incredible.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked not an ounce out of breath. "How do you feel?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Incredible." I said. "Can we go again?" I asked.

"Sure thing but not here Elena just pulled in. You can come over to my place."

"Okay." I said looking for my clothes.

By the time I found my shirt Stefan had already gotten dress with vampire speed. He helped me find the rest of my clothes that was shatter all over the room. I couldn't wait for round two.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


End file.
